


Amicorum Omnia Communia

by Nyodrite



Series: Leonis Black | Leon Harper [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Goblet of Fire AU, Someone thought it'd be funny to put The Court of Clams in the Goblet, The Court got chosen, The Court of Clams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Court of Clams: Definitely Not An Army, This Isn’t A Suspiciously Specific Denial. In Which The Triwizard Tournament Is Ruined.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>“Hogwarts’ Champion is-” Dumbledore stalled then, hesitantly said. “The Court of Clams..?”</p>
<p>Cedric’s expression, if one were to describe it, was flat- as if this unexpected turn of events was something that he <em>should  </em> have expected. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Amicorum omnia communia : Between friends all is common

“Hogwarts’ Champion is-” Dumbledore stalled then, hesitantly said. “The Court of Clams..?”

Cedric’s expression, if one were to describe it, was flat- as if this unexpected turn of events was something that he  _ should _ have expected. 

Seraphina, who had claimed control of their ‘Doujinshi’ section in the Court’s 4th year, let her head drop into her hands, shoulders shaking in a way that no one sure if the seventh year Hufflepuff was laughing or crying. 

Scott, who had become quite invested in the music part of the Court, very calmly laid his head down on the tabled.

Mike and Sam, who acted as advertisers for anything new they came up with, gaped wordlessly.

At the Ravenclaw table was Luna, whom had came in around the same time as Seraphina and campaigned for them to do a school newspaper (named People Really Are Truly Strange or PRATS), looked gleeful to the point she was clapping her hands.

Harry and Neville, whom Luna had bullied (by simply  _ staring _ ) into becoming regular writers for PRATS, looked nonplussed though Hermione, Justin, Hannah and Susan- who collectively were working through various topics on comparisons of Muggle and Magical perspectives- were all sputtering in their shock.

At the Slytherin table Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, whom they had managed to convince to write about Pureblood lifestyles and traditions in the Court’s 5th year, held remarkable poker faces even though they were pale.

At the Gryffindor table the twins and Lee Jordan, whom had been inducted under the conditions of mutual aid (including advertisements, shared treasury, preferential treatment) the year before, seemed to be a moment away from celebrating while the younger Weasley siblings, whom had taken to both sport and games, seemed a moment from fainting- Dean Thomas, who had started up ‘Comics’ and had a hostile takeover of Football, looked as if he were about to be sick.

“Sir?” Leon called, standing. “How is this going to work? I mean there’s a lot-”

Cedric, still in that oddly flat state, said. “Forty-four at the most recent count.”

“Forty-four, apparently, members of the Court of Clams which range from pets, magical creatures and graduates to a ghost, some portraits and a  _ muggle _ .” Leon continued. “ _ Plus  _ both Viktor Krum  _ and _ Fleur Delacour are members, granted they are new ones but they Clams all the same.”

The headmaster kind of stared at him, “Who, exactly, Mr. Harper, do you have in this club of yours?”

“Me, Cedric Diggory, my mom, Scott Stebbins, Mike Summers, Sam Summerby, Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Charlie Weasley, Helga Hufflepuff, Firenze the centaur, Seraphina Fawcett, Luna Lovegood, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Bill Weasley, Dobby the house-elf, Fawkes the phoenix, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, Buckbeak the Hippogriff, Crookshanks the cat, Holmes the owl, Hedwig the owl, Karasuno the crow, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Andromeda Tonks, Godric Gryffindor, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, The Grey Lady, Viktor Krum, Gabrielle Delacour and Fleur Delacour.” Leon took a breath and added, “In that order.”

_ Maybe, _ He thought as the old wizard closed his eyes.  _ They’ll have me, Fleur and Viktor lead different teams for each task? I’m so calling dibs on Fawkes and Charlie for when we face dragons. _


	2. Meeting of Clams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone!" Leon called, trying again when the combination of forty-four beings talking at the same time made him unheard. " _People!_ " This time Seraphina and Cedric, who had been looking over the rules, heard him and Seraphina, who never went anywhere without _some_ kind of instrument with her, put together her flute had blew a harsh, shrill note that had the room turning towards them. "Thank you Sarah." He told her and the seventh year gave a cheery trill before returning her flute. "Alright people! We know that the Court has been entered and that we can't get out of it. We also know that we _all_ have to, in some capacity, partake in the tasks. First thing! Team leaders are Fleur, Viktor and-!"
> 
> "Leon." Cedric said immediately, finishing for him.

"Everyone!" Leon called, trying again when the combination of forty-four beings talking at the same time made him unheard. " _People!_ " This time Seraphina and Cedric, who had been looking over the rules, heard him and Seraphina, who never went anywhere without _some_ kind of instrument with her, put together her flute had blew a harsh, shrill note that had the room turning towards them. "Thank you Sarah." He told her and the seventh year gave a cheery trill before returning her flute. "Alright people! We know that the Court has been entered and that we can't get out of it. We also know that we _all_ have to, in some capacity, partake in the tasks. First thing! Team leaders are Fleur, Viktor and-!"

"Leon." Cedric said immediately, finishing for him.

He frowned a bit, so he'd thought of having someone (Harry) as team leader in preparation for next year it wasn't _bad_ when they had the entire Court behind them, but eventually shrugged. "And me. Now, what do we know about the Tasks?"

"Generally," the Rowena Ravenclaw said from her portrait (the Grey Lady seemed to be trying to hide behind Buckbeak and Firenze). "The First Task tests a Champion's daring and cunning with a fearsome task that has very little time to, properly, prepare for. The Second Task test a Champion's determination and endurance with a wearisome task that has various challenges connected to it. Now the Final Task is a mixture of the previous ones along with the element of directly competing with the other Champions."

Leon nodded, wondering how he could fit 'the first task is dragons' into the conversation when Charlie blurted just that, "Dragons! The First Task is dragons."

"And how," the Lady of the Clan raised an eyebrow, "Do you know that, young man? You weren't doing something disreputable, were you?"

Charlie looked a bit horrified to have a Founder scolding him, portrait or not. "No! They asked the reserve I work at- because Professor Dumbledore knows me- to lend them dragons for the First Task, nesting mothers to be specific."

"So well have to something from them rather then fight if they specifically wanted nesting mothers." Leon said, glad he managed to get that into the open (sometimes he debated on telling people what he knew but he never did- except Karasuno, but that was because he was still sentimental about his previous life. It was a shame he hadn't been male then, he'd have liked being part of the team). "What we need now, is to divide up the teams...I-"

" _Fawkes!_ " Fleur shouted almost the same moment Viktor called, "Charlie!"

Leon gapped then glared. " _Well then_. I chose Cedric."

"Your enthusiasm. Stop. I can't handle it." his Right Hand deadpanned.

He glanced at the seventeen year old. "Oh don't be a partially digested steak, Cedric."

"A partially- _what?_ " Cedric sputtered.

Leon leaned back, grinning.


End file.
